The present device relates to an rotary evaporator, and more paticulary to an rotary evaporator which rotates an eggplant-shaped flask directly by a rotation driving apparatus without a reduction device.
In a conventional rotary evaporator, a worm gears mechanism rotates a sample vessel such as an eggplant-shaped flask and the like in cooperation with a motor. Therefore this conventional evaporator has shortcomings such that the construction in all become large size and in engagement of gears yields noise and wear of the gears.